Christmas trip
by Chandniwrc
Summary: There is nothing wrong with helping friends. So when the two people want to help, they are sure this is a good idea. But what if it's not. What could gone wrong? McAbby, Tiva.


**Title: Christmas trip.****  
><strong>**Autors: Karo&Chandni.****  
><strong>**Fandom: NCIS - set after season 8.****  
><strong>**Pairings: Abby/Tim, Gen.****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we still don't own NCIS.****  
><strong>**A/N: It's our first time together in one fic. It's Karo's idea for this, I'm just helping. And we know that is July and we still have full six month to Christmas but why not now write something like this? So please tell us whadda ya think and enjoy!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

_"You are sure that this is a good idea Zee?"__  
><em>_"Yes, Tony, I am sure."__  
><em>_"But... You know... This isn't our business actually, and they may not want our help and..."__  
><em>_" AND WHAT Tony?"__  
><em>_"...and... Nothing."__  
><em>_"That's what I was thinking."__  
><em>

**Chapter 1**

The plan was simple, oh, very easy. It was enough to buy two tickets, then shove them in to the plane so that they didn't notice they're own presence until they take off - piece of cake. Everyone knew, after all, that Abby is overworked, so nobody were especially surprised when suddenly Ziva decided to buy her a ticket for trip, as the Christmas gifts. Everyone also knew that Timmy is a good writer, so nobody weren't especially surprised too that he was invited to Writers Convention.

No one, beyond two people who planned this with premeditation, did't realize that behind all this lies was something more, something clever. Then they think that it was a good idea. Even Tony, who at first approached everything with skepticism, now was fully involved and couldn't simply wait to found out about all spicy details from their trip.

With perfect precision they made the intended achieve purpose - to send their friends for a well-deserved vacation. There was no problem cause last few days their were only involved in 'cold' cases. Director Vance went earlier to Christmas leave to spend more time with his family and not with government agency.

Abby and McGee had had to spend freaking-fantastic time, according to, of course, not anyone else like Tony, moments in the five-star hotel in Madrid. FIVE WHOLE DAYS!  
>They got a brief but concise information from Abby and Tim as soon as they were accommodation at the hotel.<br>'We arrived. STOP. We talk when we returned. STOP.A&T'

Just after one day Tony's curiosity began bits him so Gibbs pledged his desk with documents of 'cold' cases for him to deal with something more constructive than Tim's and Abby's vacation trip. Of course, Gibbs would not be himself if he hadn't realized the sneaky plan of Tony and Ziva - oh, yes, he looked through them with his x-ray vision just like Supermen.

But nobady foreseen that what was happened next.  
>It was Friday morning. Outside was snowing, and in the building was atmosphere of sweet idleness. The night before they closed the last 'cold' case and nothing was on their way to prepare for holidays. This time the holidays was supposed to be unique, because they all spend it at Ducky's home.<p>

McGee called to Tony only to make sure that he will collect them from the airport, just after as he and Ziva dropped to their homes to get the gifts. Because they were comes just before the dinner.  
>"I'm going to the airport now," Tony threw after as he and Ziva together brought Abby's and Tim's things, and after they helped Ducky and Palmer in organizing the house. Ziva just lied the table and Gibbs were just on his way to doctor Mallard's residence.<p>

On Christmas afternoon, fortunately there were none traffic and Tony with nonchalant step walked into the warm airport with a smile not descending from his face. He found the right exit, he looked at his watch and then at the table, which display a flights when he suddenly heard the words that he didn't expect, words that overturned his life upside down, that sounded in his ears as the verdict, as the worst of nightmares and a smile went down from his face just as all blood from his head before getting cold in his veins.

"We inform that plane lines U.S. Airways, number 1775 from Madrid(Spain) to Washington, DC crashed into the Atlantic Ocean. All passengers including the crew died in the crash. I repeat, the plane lines U.S. Airways... "


End file.
